warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
LakeClan and the Curse of the iPaws
Recap The last moon had not been very normal, even for LakeClan. It especially had not been normal for the two mates Wildfire and Crescentmoon, loyal members of LakeClan but with not the best relatives. Wildfire's family, a malicious group of rogues, had begun a war with the Clans. The older members of StarClan had not wanted to interfere with the Clan cats, so two young members--a previous medicine cat named Faithtear and Butch, a bulldog who Wildfire knew when she was still a rogue--decided to form a rebel group of young StarClan members. They called it SageClan, after the Morning Sage, a creature that could take the form of a giant lion or a crystal. He had been created by StarClan to fight a great battle long ago, but had been supposedly destroyed by Maliceheart, a Place of No Stars member who was Crescentmoon's father and an ally with the rogues. But it turned out that the Sage had just been become dormant in his crystal form. As an ancient prophecy predicted, the true Keeper of the Sage was the only one who could wake him up, and in the darkest hour for LakeClan. The Keeper of the Sage turned out to be Peach, Wildfire's mother and a member of the rogues. She had realized that she wanted to help her daughter. Just as the Great Battle between the four Clans--LakeClan, EarthClan, CrackedClan, and SwiftClan--and the rogues began, Peach became one with the Sage, transforming into a giant lioness and renaming herself Peachsage. Meanwhile, in the battle, Wildfire was scratched all the way down her back by a rogue, and she was holding onto life. Crescentmoon, who had already been killed and had joined SageClan, stayed with her through the battle, even though he desperately wanted to fight Maliceheart with his brother, Moongaze. The two had watched as Peachsage had rushed into battle, killing most of the rogues until fallen by Rush. They had watched as Rush, who had ran away from her mother when she was young and did not remember her, learned the truth: she was Wildfire's littermate and therefore Peach's daughter. And all the cats had watched as Peach died, and the members of SageClan carried the Morning Sage's spirit into Rush, making her Rushsage, a she-cat that could transform into a lioness. Rushsage then created a Clan of her own from the remaining rogues, calling it LoneClan, the Clan of Rebels. Best of all, SageClan and StarClan apoligized to each other (though they remained seperate), and Badgerstar and Woodstar, the leaders of SageClan and StarClan respectedly, gave Crescentmoon another life for his loyalty to Wildfire, who had miraculously recovered from her injury. There was now peace in the world of the Clans--or was there?! The Story Wildfire sat at the lakeshore, twirling her tail in the water. She watched the moon's reflection as it slowly rose above the trees. Suddenly, she felt a pelt brush against hers, but she wasn't afraid. She was used to distinguishing scents as a medicine cat, thanks to wandering around in Twoleg gardens with all kinds of plants, and she knew that Crescentmoon was beside her. She looked up, and her heart gave a jolt. He had that frustrated face of his again. Handsome as he was, that face always made him look just a bit more older than he was, and it seemed to scare Wildfire more than it did the last time. "Hey, furball," she purred, trying to keep her voice calm as she nudged him with her paw. "What are you doing so late up?" Crescentmoon fixed his eyes on her, those shocking gray eyes that always seemed to burn through her fur like she really was a wildfire. To her relief, his face relaxed, and he licked her between the ears. "I was about to ask you the same question." "I think it's the same reason for both of us," meowed Wildfire. "What is it, then?" asked Crescentmoon. "We both still need time to get over the whole Great Battle." He purred. "Precisly. Not that I'm really glad about it." "You're glad to be alive, aren't you?" "Of course I am." He licked her again. "As long as I'm with you." The two sat in silence for a while. Then Wildfire asked, "How do you think Frostwind is dealing with all this?" Frostwind was the daughter of Crescentmoon and Faithtear...or rather, Crescentmoon and Faithtear possessed by Longclaw. Longclaw was Faithtear's father, and another Place of No Stars cat who allied with Maliceheart and the rogues. He had forced Crescentmoon and Faithtear to mate on Maliceheart's orders; it turned out to be an unsuccessful plot of turning Wildfire away from Crescentmoon. Frostwind and her two siblings, Timberpaw and Applemoon, had grown up thinking that Wildfire was their mother, and it was only a moon ago, right after the battle and Frostwind's warrior ceremony, that she learned the truth. Timberpaw had been killed earlier by the rogues because he had fallen in love with one of them, and StarClan had been nice to enough to keep Applemoon alive after she was slashed in the throat during the battle, but she had only lived until a second after her ceremony. It had definetely not been easy for her to lose her siblings, figure out her true heritage, and, on top of that, lose a rogue that she had fallen in love with, like her brother did. The rogue had broken her heart by attacking her, and she had been forced to kill him. "I think she'll be fine," meowed Crescentmoon. Suddenly, they noticed a shooting star coming straight toward them. "Hey, maybe it's a sign from StarClan!" mewed Wildfire. "I doubt it," Crescentmoon growled. "They barely help at all." Then he realized that he and Wildfire should have gotten out of the way, because the falling star was really a falling boulder. He pushed Wildfire into a bush, and he followed. The meteor crashed onto the lakeshore with the sound of a thousand LionClan warriors roaring. The two LakeClan cats slowly stepped out of the bush and crept towards the smoking rock. Crescentmoon lightly touched the surface of the rock, then yowled, "Ow! It burns!" Suddenly, the meteor cracked in half. As Crescentmoon danced around in pain, Wildfire moved slowly forward. There, in the center of the rock, were strange things shaped like paw prints, each of them black or pink. Wildfire counted them and realized that there were enough black ones for all the LakeClan toms, and enough pink ones for all the LakeClan she-cats. Crescentmoon finally stopped goofing around and looked at them. "What are they?" Wildfire tilted her head. "I remembered something like them in Peanut's nest," she mewed. She was referring to her father, who was a kittypet. "They were called iPods, and they played songs." "Like bird songs?" asked Crescentmoon. "Not quite. They were odd combinations of rythem and words." Crescentmoon shrugged his massive shoulders. "Twolegs are weird. I guess that these do the same things. Only these are iPaws." "It's strange," murmured Wildfire. "It seems like we have enough for all the LakeClan cats, even the elders and kits." "That is weird." The two turned around to see Crescentmoon's brother, Moongaze, trotting forward. He looked a little sheepish as he added, "I couldn't help but listen to your conversation." "You mean eavesdrop," Crescentmoon meowed, rolling his eyes. "Come on, you have Silvercloud, don't you? Have your own private moments." "Well, anyways, maybe we should bring this back to camp," meowed Moongaze, eager to change the subject. You couldn't blame him; Silvercloud had been a kittypet and had visited the cutter before becoming a Clan cat, so she and Moongaze could never have kits. "I suppose," agreed Crescentmoon. "Kindlestar will want to see this." Wildfire's heart skipped a beat as she realized that Kindlestar was their leader now. Hawkstar had died in the battle, and his successor, Oakstar, had only lived for a short time. So the three cats managed to fit all the iPaws in their mouths, and they rushed back to camp. The other LakeClan cats stared as Wildfire, Crescentmoon, and Moongaze came into camp, carrying the strange iPaws. Frostwind came over to Moongaze, who had most of the iPaws. "Uncle, I can carry some of those." Moongaze winced; he didn't like being called uncle when he knew he could never be a father. Unfortunately, the wince made him drop all of the iPaws. He reluctantly let Frostwind carry some. The cats brought the iPaws into Kindlestar's den. She examined them closely, particularily the pink ones. Wildfire got the feeling that Kindlestar was fond of the color. "Well," the leader mewed, still looking at the pink iPaws, "I suppose we can give them. Maybe it's a gift from StarClan or SageClan for all the trouble." "I'm still doubting that," muttered Crescentmoon. Kindlestar called a Clan meeting, and the iPaws were passed around to everyone. "Awww," whined Thornpath, looking at her pink iPaw. "I wish it was green!" "Well, I like this shade of black," meowed Battleclaw, the deputy, who was examining his own iPaw. "I have a very bad feeling about these," mewed Larkshine, one of the medicine cats, pushing her iPaw away. "We don't even know how to turn it on." Just then, Teenykit ran over to his parents, Russetstripe and Mangotail. "Hey, Dad, Mom! I flipped this switch, and now my iPaw has a list of songs on it!" "Too late," sighed Larkshine, as everyone else flipped the switches on their iPaws. As soon as they turned on, a set of headphones popped out of each iPaw. The cats quickly put them on and began to listen to the songs they had. The LakeClan camp soon was abuzz. "Hey, I have a song called 'Little Sparrow' by some Twoleg named Dolly Parton!" cried Sparrowsong, a pregnant queen. "My iPaw knows me!" "This song 'She's Country' by Jason Aldene so fits me!" yowled Berrytail, a pretty she-cat about Wildfire's age. "Hey, Wildfire," Crescentmoon purred to his mate. "There's this song on my iPaw that I'm listening to now--'Here' by Rascal Flatts--and it's like our story. Spooky, eh?" "I guess so," answered Wildfire vaguely. She was busy listening to the song "So California" by Gary Allen. "Don't you think this is a little odd?" asked Moongaze, who had just finished listening to "If Everyone Cared" by Nickelback. "How can we understand the symbols on the screen of the iPaws? And how can we understand the words of the songs if they're by Twolegs?" "I'm thinking that myself," replied Larkshine. "Nobody else seems to notice." "Hey, sweetheart?" Moongaze called to Silvercloud, who was dancing around wildly. "What in the name of StarClan are you listening to?" "What?" asked Silvercloud, turning down the volume slightly. "What are you listening to?" asked Moongaze again. "'Pumping up the Party' by Hannah Montana," she replied. "Or is it Miley Cyrus? All well, who cares?" She turned the volume up and began dancing again. Moongaze was a bit annoyed. Silvercloud was a very gentle cat; he never imagined her as a dancer. It seemed almost unreal for her to go crazy like that. Over the next few days, most of the cats carried their iPaws everywhere--on hunting patrols, scent marking, even when they were making dirt. The weird thing was that there seemed to be more songs on each iPaw than there was before. Almost all the cats weren't bothered by this. Well, almost all of them. Moongaze and Larkshine were still supisious. They didn't see any reason why StarClan or SageClan would give them these iPaws. Crescentmoon might have been concerned, too, except that he, like everyone else, had become addicted to his iPaw. One day, Snowfalcon came back from patrol with a large, strange, black object. "I found it with a note by it," he explained to his Clanmates. "The note said that it was a labtop, and that there's something on it called iTunes that we can get more songs from." Then, the labtop flipped open, and a bag of unlimited iTunes giftcards, with enough for each cat, crashed into the camp. The screen on the labtop then showed the iTunes store. "Hey, guys!" yowled Battleclaw as he came back from a different patrol. "There was a pile of these black squarish things in the training hollow." He pointed to the labtop. "Like that. There's enough for each of us. And we can buy more songs on them." "Oh, great StarClan," muttered Larkshine, as the other LakeClan cats raced towards the training hollow. More Coming Soon